カルマ karma
by O-Koneko.Marlem-O
Summary: ¿que pasara por la cabeza del ultimo del clan uchiha al regresar la su aldea natal? Todos lo saben, a excepción una cabecita rubia, la cual ocupa los pensamientos del azabache. Toda causa tiene una consecuencia.
1. Capitulo 1: 説明 explicaciones

Queridos lectores:

Perdonen el arranque de ira que escribi en "a la mala ortografía".  
Me pelee con mi madre y no saben la que se armo, y vine uyendo al ciber.  
Lo siento por mis comentarios, mi lado inner estaba furioso, lo lamento; pero bueno, borron y cuenta nueva´tebayo.

Bien, ahora, este es un nuevo fic, espero que les sea de su agrado, si tengo alguna falta de ortografía, espero que me lo agan saber, mi lado obscuro se tranquilizo con el apoyo que me dieron, además, ya arregle las cosas con mi madre.

Pordata: le avia pedido a una amiga que me apoyara con este fic, pero lamentablemente, por algunos sucesos en mi casa, y mi muy baja calificación en el bimestre, ya no pude contactarme bien con ella, además que no tuve, como dije antes, darme un poco de tiempo, pero…

ESTA VEZ LO LOGRARE´TEBAYO!!!

Karma

Resumen: ¿que pasara por la cabeza del ultimo del clan uchiha al regresar la su aldea natal? Todos lo saben, a excepción una cabecita rubia, la cual ocupa los pensamientos del azabache. Toda causa tiene una consecuencia.

Discleimer: Naruto, sasuke y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen (si asi fuese, yo le daría un final al puro yaoi con muuuuuuuucho lemon, XD) es del gran dios masashi kishimoto.

-

-

-

カルマ Karma

-

-

Explicaciones

-

-

-

El reloj suena y un joven de cabello azabache, de un manotazo lo apaga.

-las 7 de la mañana…-dice semi dormido- quiero dormir…

Unos pies se acercan con rapidez por el pasillo directo al cuarto del azabache. La puerta se abre con lentitud, mientras el pelinegro levanta un poco su cuerpo pronunciando el nombre del recién llegado…

-Naruto!!!!!!!!!!- y el joven de rubia cabellera se le lanza cual tarzan a una liana, azotando al chico contra el colchón.

-pero que?

-teme, hola te vine a avisar que hice el des…

Y con todas las fuerzas que tenia en ese instante, nuestro pelinegro grito un gran ¡FUERA¡ y le azoto en la cara la puerta de la habitación al rubio.

-idiota

Acomodándose la camisa-Naruto, tus eres… un idiota-dijo el pobre y colorado moreno.

* * *

"mi nombre: uchiha sasuke, el ultimo del clan uchiha, tengo exactamente 17 años…

Hace 9 meses con 24 días me encontraba en una cama de hospital por que un idiota rubio intento traerme de vuelta a mi aldea natal konoha…

Y lo logro"

-sasuke.

"tras haber dejado el hospital el mismo idiota rubio me da la gran sorpresa de que ha arreglado el solo todo el antiguo barrio uchiha."

-se que no es la gran cosa… pero hice lo mejor que pude….

-usuratonkachi…

"Después de tal bienvenida, a la gran hokage se le ocurre la idea de darme a un vigía para evitar problemas por algún intento de destrucción a konoha con mis jóvenes manos…"

-son demasiadas cosas, te dije que te trajeras solo lo esencial, dobe…

"mandaron al idiota rubio a vigilar mis pasos… viviendo en el mismo techo"

-deja de estar de creído y ayudame, baka.

"asi que, con el paso del tiempo, viviendo por casi 5 meses con ese idiota rubio, muchas cosas cambiaron, tanto para mi cabeza como para la suya…"

-wau…-sasuke observaba perplejo el sencillo banquete preparado por el ojiazul.

-jeje, lo leí en un libro de sai.

"Después de tanto tiempo, me sentí vivo de nuevo…"

-¿que tal esta?

-esta… ¡delicioso!- decía sorprendido el pelinegro.

-que bien que te gusto…

"y justo cuando pensé que mi cabeza estaba mal, logre aclarar mi mente…"

-¡apúrate, sasuke!

"me enamore del idiota rubio…"

"me enamore de Naruto".

* * *

-oye sasuke- Naruto se detiene para darse la vuelta y ver de cara al uchiha, pero este sin percatarse de nada choco con el ojiazul…

-he…yo…-decía ahora Naruto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-do-be- sasuke no sabia ni que decir, el estaba pensando en quien ganaría en la competencia del joven mas rojo, y, por como el sentía su caliente cara, el iba ganando.

-vale, vale, ya pueden ir soltando los brazos del otro – mencionaba un muy divertido hombre de cabello plateado- bien, que hacéis por aquí tan juntitos-mencionaba kakashi para picarles y molestarlos por un rato.

-cállate, ¿que acaso no tienes algo mas que hacer?

-no, iruka tiene una misión hoy y regresa a las 7, tengo bastante tiempo para moles…digo, para disfrutar tiempo con ustedes, mis queridos ex alumnos.

-eso ni tu te lo crees.- dice un serio sasuke con cara de "vete o te dejo sin hijos".

-ah, es cierto… se me olvidaba, tsunade les manda un saludo y quiere que Naruto envié pronto en reporte sobre tus movimiento, sasuke.

-hmp.

-si´tebayo, no te preocupes, el gran NARUTO esta aquí!, jajajaja.

-nunca vas a cambiar, dobe- decía un azabache con bastante arrogancia, pero en su interior, su pequeño inner le decía que debe de ser algo mas delicado recibiendo un "púdrete" mental.

- bien sasu-chan, nos vemos al rato, por el momento me llevo a Naruto, ya que la hokage quiere verle para ver tu comportamiento.

"menuda chorrada, de seguro esa bruja de pelos amarillos quiere mandarme de misión clase D, a buscar al condenado gato de nuevo".

-nos vemos…!- grita Naruto emocionado.

-Vale…-reacciona…- KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COMO QUE SASU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Ya en la entrada a la oficina de tsunade.

-Obaa-chan!!!!-grita Naruto feliz, ya que ase mucho que no la veía, porque la exuberante mujer, estaba ocupada con una reunión con el kasekage.

-NARUTO! No me llames tan formal!-lo mira de arriba a bajo- te vez muy bien de jounin, Naruto.

-si, me alegra tanto, que después de este tiempo, por fin me ascendieran a jounin!-gritaba nuestro lindo y tierno rubio (que lindo, no? sasu: como que nuestro!!?? Es mío!! Nekoko: esta bien.

-bueno, no te llame para alagarte, te llame para que cumplas una misión importante, de rango B, tienes que proteger a la heredera de la fortuna chiharu, es muy importante, así que Sasuke tiene que ir también, tanto para que no moleste y tu puedas vigilarlo sin problemas.

-bueno, suena interesante.

-bien, vete antes de que empiece a hacer caos el Uchiha – decía mientras hacia un ademan con la mano dándole a entender que se fuera.

-Kakashi, sabes muy bien que Naruto no podrá solo con el Uchiha si este intenta huir, ¿verdad?- menciono con una mirada picara, a sabiendas de que Sasuke estaba enamorado del kitsune, ya que con las sonrisas de atontado que ponía cuando veía a Naruto practicas, era mas que obvio.

-si, lo se, y ya tengo a los chicos indicados para el trabajo – mencionaba con un suspiro de resignación, sabiendo que no tendría mas oportunidades para ver al neko y al kitsune en pleno intercambio de esencias corporales, lastima.

- eso es mas que suficiente- comento seria – Naruto, cuídate…

Continuara…

En el próximo capitulo´tebayo!

Naruto y el equipo conocerán a la arrogante Yuiko Chiharu, quien, para desgracia del azabache, queda prendada del lindo rubio, pero cuando menos suceda, los celos de Sasuke salen a flote, intentando detener el intercambio de dinero por el kitsune, lamentablemente todo sale mal y Naruto se enfurece por la escena que vera.

Próximo capitulo:

Himeko

Sasuke: dejen revew sobre "a la mala ortografía" (inner: PROTEJERE A MI KITSUNE AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA!!!)

Nekoko: gracias Sasuke -_-u.

Los dos: SAYONARA!


	2. Capitulo 2: 姫子 himeko

Espero que les guste este cap. Acabo de ver la de Luna Nueva y me inspire, es que no e puesto nuevos por lo mismo de mi falta de inspiración.

CN: comentarios del narrador.

Himeko: princesa.

カルマ Karma

-

-

-

姫子Himeko

-

-

-

"…Nunca lamentes aquello que no puede ser,  
Pues este Dios no regala dones.  
Si este pobre sueño de amor fuese nuestro,  
Entonces, querido, estaríamos en el Cielo,  
Pero aquí sólo hay campos muertos,  
Donde el verdadero amor jamás es cierto."

**Elizabeth Eleanor Siddal – amor muerto.**

-

-

-

Cuando menos me doy cuenta tu estas a mi lado, gritando como un loco, que tendremos una misión clase B, me quedo meditando si tener que acceder ya que mi cabeza le dice a mi cuerpo que no se mueva, pero mi corazón dicta todo lo contrario, y eso me esta mareando, algo me dice que valla, y lo hago.

---

A la mañana siguiente:

En las puertas de Konoha nuestros compañeros de equipo nos esperan.

Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Yamato y Kakashi nos observan llegar; y no solo eso, también cierta chiquilla de cabello azabache y ojos lilas nos observa desde un carruaje, mas a ti, tu le devuelves la mirada (claro, yo observo de soslayo) y ella se sonroja. La quiero matar.

Mi corazón se siente arrugado, desde que supe que íbamos a ira mas de 5, la idea me pareció buena, así se distraerían todos, y podría hablar contigo, pero desde ese momento sentía mi corazón algo golpeado, pero cuando la mire, mi corazón se convirtió en una ciruela pasa. Me sentía morir.

-¿Sasuke que te pasa?- me preguntaste, porque me sentía tan mal, que me veía algo pálido, mas pálido de lo norma.

-nada- conteste seco, algo en mi no estaba bien. Me sentía muerto, ya que por alguna razón, desperté con este sentimiento tan frio.

-bien equipo, esta es la joven Yuiko Chiharu-san, y la tendrán que cuidar y vigilar ante todo, ya que hay muchos que la buscan-mencionaba Kakashi algo desconcertado por mi rostro.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Rock…

-no me interesa, lerdo- corto fría la joven Himeko – ahora, déjense de discursos tontos, que tenemos que irnos ya, no soporto mas este lugar.

Me quede mirando la escena; Sakura, Hinata y tu suben dentro, ya que la princesita quiere que la atiendan, mientras los demás rodeamos el carruaje, para supervisar que no nos sigan.

Todo el día estuviste dentro, alimentando a la Himeko con uvas, yo solo observaba con el Sharingan activad. No podía aguantar mas la furia, tan solo compartirte con alguien era horrible, y ahora esa idiota acapara toda tu atención, pero eso se acabaría, yo te diré lo que siento y sabrás cuanto te deseo, por que eres solo mío.

-bien, descansaremos aquí- mencionó Kakashi cerrando su ojo, tal vez sonriendo.

No te veo bajar del carruaje, solo observo a Hinata y a Sakura bajar. Te escucho charlando con esa piruja. Y tu riendo, quiero soltar a mi Kusanagi, pero no debo, tengo que soportarlo, todo sea por ti.

---

Es de noche, seguro son como las 2 de la mañana, mi corazón cada vez esta mas arrugado, peor que una ciruela pasa.

Te miro dormir y me decido levantarme para irme a algún árbol lejos de aquí, necesito respirar.

Me doy cuenta de cómo brillan las estrella y me acuerdo de tus ojos, ese brillo tan peculiar que tienen cuando estoy contigo; y cuando no lo estoy, miro tus ojos algo distraídos, sin ese brillo. No sabes cuanto te amo.

---

Es de día y mis ojos tienen ojeras, ya que toda la noche me la pase pensando en ti, y en cuanto me duele no poder saber lo que piensas de mi cuando te miro. Me gustaría leer mentes, así sabría cuanto me amas, no lo se, tengo la esperanza de que yo a ti también te agrede mas que como un amigo. Como si pudiera pasar.

Cuando veo como la berrinchuda jovencita de ojos lila se levanta, todos se reintegran como estábamos ayer y empezamos nuestro recorrido, y con ello mi tortura, pues la idiota princesa pide de nuevo que subas al carruaje.

Todo el camino estuvo hablando de cómo la tratan, de sus joyas, de sus tierras, de todo, todo sobre ella, y tú como niño castigado oyendo a la parlanchina.

Lo bueno es que no tardamos mucho en llegar a una gran prado, en el cual, se encuentra una casa enorme, que, sin dudarlo, sabemos es de la joven idiota.

---

CN:

Los ninjas avanzan hacia la mansión de la joven princesa, pero esta los detiene, ya que quiere que entren por la puerta de los sirvientes, a excepción de Naruto, que observa serio a la joven, y luego preocupado a sus camaradas.

Sasuke no lo soporta mas, y quiere lanzarle un kunai a la joven doncella, Kakashi lo nota y le toma del hombro, sabiendo que el heredero Uchiha esta arto, igual que todos, de la Chiharu.

Pero para detener la masacre llega el padre de la doncella, Hotaru Chiharu-sama, gradeciendo su bondad y permitiéndoles pasar por la puerta principal, para el disgusto de la joven azabache.

-bienvenido, espero que estén cómodos, deben de estar cansados así que pasaran la noche aquí, para que descansen lo suficiente, además de pagar los servicios brindados.

-gracias-dijeron los shinobis al saber tal actitud ante ellos.

Pero el joven Uchiha estaba arto, solo observaba como la odiosa princesa miraba y se acercaba al ojiazul, que tenia una sensación de incomodidad, desde hace horas que Sasuke lo miraba, y mas a la joven. La mirada de Sasuke reflejaba total odio a la chica y con ello tenia el presentimiento que el era el mediador y victima de la tormenta que se aproximaba.

Continuara…

Se que es algo corto, pero quiero suspenso, solo faltan 2 o 3 cap. Para terminas.

¡Que les valla bien!

En el próximo capitulo'tebayo:

Yuiko-san le hace una propuesta a Naruto, la cual rechaza. La joven de mirada lila no dejara las cosas así, y decide comprar al rubio, amenazando a la Hokage, sabiendo que esta tiene al mando un inmenso ejercito, y al mismo rubio encarcelado. Sasuke esta completamente furioso, y confronta a la princesa, pero esta lo sorprende con un beso. Y Naruto entra…

Próximo capitulo:

-Shiro-blanco


	3. Chapter 3

Perdonen por el retardo pero (como fiel fanática de Deidara-chan) no encontraba inspiración para continuar y mi arte no podía seguir, además de cómo este esta basado en un manga de sasunaru que hice, no solo hice ese si no que estoy haciendo otros y la inspiración no me llega ¡¡¡¡y me quiero arrancar el cabello!!!!!!!!!!!

El poema entero me gusto pero solo quedaría si Naruto dejara de amar a Sasuke, pero no lo va a hacer, así que solo les dejo lo que creo queda para este capitulo.

Atencion: entre el cap. Hay más poemas, es solo para dar más sentimiento.

Ejem... aquí la conti.

N: narrador

S: Sasuke

Shiro: blanco

カルマ Karma

-

-

-

白Shiro

-

-

-

"…

Lo has destrozado sin piedad; mi orgullo  
una vez y otra vez pisaste insano...  
más nunca el labio exhalará un murmullo  
para acusar tu proceder tirano.

De grandes faltas vengador terrible  
dócil llenaste tu misión, ¿la ignoras?  
no era tuyo el poder que irresistible  
postró ante ti mis fuerzas vencedoras.

…"

Gertrudis Gómez de Avellaneda (1814-1873). A Él.

-

-

-

Había amanecido y despertaba con pereza, lamentablemente no me puedo para un poco mas temprano.

Tomo un baño, me siento raro, algo no me agrada.

Vestido con mi traje de Jounin bajo a desayunar con los demás, algo sucede ya que todos andan de un lado a otro, incluido shikamaru. Así que guiado por mi curiosidad me dirijo a Kakashi preguntarle que sucede.

-No lo sabes ¿verdad?- estoy arto, que tanto me ocultan.

-¿El que?

-Ven un momento con migo- y me llevo lejos de hay, para mas exactos, al jardín.

N:

El joven Uchiha se alejaba tranquilo con Kakashi, mientras unos tristes ojos azules se ocultaban en un pasillo observando irse…

-Sasuke…perdóname.

Ya en otra parte el Kakashi se sentaba tranquilo con su alumno,

El jardín era amplio, con hermosas flores de bonitos colores, en cierta forma parecía más una jungla por tanta planta.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto insistente el azabache.

-Veras – respiro tranquilo, intentando relajarse, ya que sabia, de cierta forma, como reaccionaria su alumno, no por nada era su maestro. –Ayer, la joven Yuiko-san nos pidió que naruto se quedara, pero se negó, así que ella se molesto y hablo con su padre, este, por ser rico y querer complacer a su hija ordeno que Naruto se quedara o tomaría armas contra Konoha y…

-¡Esa maldita escuincla, como se atreve…!-interrumpió el Uchiha.

-Déjame terminar; además amenazo con encarcelar a Naruto si no la obedecíamos, pero no pudimos hacer nada, ya que Naruto lo acepto. A pesar de las alianzas de Konoha, esta niña y su familia también cuentan con ellas.

-¿Y no pudieron cambiar la opinión de Naruto?- pregunto ya asustado Sasuke.

-no.

-Hablare con ella.

-Pero no la mates.

-Espero no hacerlo.

Lamentablemente, después de buscar por todos lados, Sasuke escucha que la joven salió y regresara hasta la noche, así que no podría hablar aun con ella.

S:

E decidido ir a buscar a Naruto para saber como esta, y ver por que hizo algo tan estúpido.

No lo encuentro.

¿Naruto, que estarás haciendo?

N:

En otra parte se encuentra el oji azul mirando el atardecer, esperando salga la luna que ya se alcanza divisar, es cuarto menguante.

-Sasuke…quiero verte ¿pero por que me duele?

"Tú, que rigiendo de la noche el carro,  
Sus sombras vistes de cambiantes bellos,  
Dando entre nubes -que en silencio arrollas-  
Puros destellos.

…"

La luna brillaba ya sin ataduras, el Sol había muerto en el ocaso como miles de veces había pasado, al igual que el imponente Sol miraba a la blanca Luna, Naruto observaba a la dama blanca erguirse con imponencia sobre la vida en la Tierra.

Imaginaba a Sasuke, comparando su blanca piel con la luminosa.

"Para que mi alma te bendiga y ame,  
Cubre veloz tu lámpara importuna...  
Cuando eclipsada mi ventura lloro,  
¡Vélate, **luna**!

…"

El azabache observaba de lejos la brillante luna, algo grande, más de lo normal.

-Naruto.

Que aria, no podía evitar sentir su corazón arrugado, cada vez se asía más y más pequeño.

-Quiero verte.

"Tú, que mis horas de placer miraste,  
Huye y no alumbres mi profunda pena  
No sobre restos de esperanzas muertas  
Brilles serena.

…"

Y por fin la joven Yuiko entraba a la mansión, casi con desesperación ya que por fin lo vería, pero eso no era lo mejor, si no que se quedaría para siempre con ella, y nada la detendría, aunque sabia que alguien si lo intentaría, y ya tenia todo planeado.

"Pero ¡no escuchas! Del dolor al grito  
Sigues tu marcha majestuosa y lenta,  
Nunca temiendo la que a mí me postra,  
Ruda tormenta.

Siempre de infausto sentimiento libre,  
Nada perturba tu sublime calma  
Mientras que uncida de pasión al yugo,  
Rómpase mi alma.

…"

Sasuke observo el carruaje de lejos, y decidido fue al cuarto de la doncella la cual ya hacia rato lo estaba esperando.

La joven Yuiko le permitió pasar, mientras Sasuke solo la observaba de lejos, algo no le agradaba.

Y lamentablemente eran ciertas las sospechas del joven, ya que la chica llamo a Naruto para que viniera a ver el teatro a montar.

-Quiero hablar sobre Naruto.

-ya lo se.

-entonces déjalo irse.

-no.

-hm.

-es importante para ti ¿no?

-y eso a ti que te importa.

-nada…

"Si parda nube de tu luz celosa  
Breve momento sus destellos vela,  
Para lanzarla de tu excelso trono  
Céfiro vuela.

…"

Se acercaba-es solo que… no me gusta-demasiado-…tengo celos-no le agradaba-…de ti-lo que sucedería.

Jalo a Sasuke, cayendo este sobre ella y finalizando el teatro con un beso.

"Vuela, y de nuevo tu apacible frente  
Luce, y argenta la extensión del cielo  
¡Nadie ¡ay! disipa de mi pobre vida  
Sombras de duelo!

…"

Y Naruto.

"Bástate, pues, tan superior destino;  
Con tu belleza al trovador inflama;  
Sobre los campos y las gayas flores  
Perlas derrama.

…"

Sasuke volteo y lo miro.

Yuiko sonreí.

"Pero no ofendas insensible a un pecho  
Para quien no hay consolación ninguna  
Cuando eclipsada mi ventura lloro,  
¡Vélate, **luna**!

…"

Y La Dama Blanca miro la escena de un joven Sol huyendo de tal momento, mientras el joven Luna lloraba en silencio en la puerta por la cual la niña lila salía riendo.

Solo la Luna vio como el Sol moría de amor.

-

-

-

Continuara…

Y este fue el capitulo 3, perdonen si no es lo que esperaban, pero el poco tiempo en el sirve, exámenes y escuela, entenderán lo anterior.

Gracias por leer.

Sayonara´tebayo!

En el próximo capitulo:

Naruto llora y recuerda el regreso de Sasuke, mientras este y sus compañeros son obligados a regresar a Konoha, pero algo sucede, ya que el Kyuubi aprovecha la desolación e inconsciencia de Naruto para atacar e intentar salir.

-Naruto, te amo.

Y la Luna lloro.

Próximo capitulo:

Oscuro silencio


End file.
